Harry Potter And The Battle Royale Initiative
by AurorShepard
Summary: In the wake of Albus Dumbledore's death, the unsuspecting students of Hogwarts Boarding School are thrust into a game of politics and power...in which sixty three will perish, and one will rise to the top. The Battle Royale Initiative is set to change the lives of the Golden Trio.
1. 1 Gassed

**Harry Potter: Battle Royale**

_A/N: Just a heads up, this is the first time I have written anything this massive in scope in at least a year, so I am very nervous and my writing is a little rusty! However, this project is my baby and I promise that it is going to get better! Give the first chapter a read, please, and if you liked it or didn't like it, give me a review so I can improve :)_

**Chapter 1: "Gassed"**

A school trip. Odd enough, that the Hogwarts School would even consider a school trip, due to how secretive the estalishment was. However, since the mysterious passing of the previous headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, in the summer prior, things had changed.

Things were changing fast.

Harry Potter had the window seat, (a "childish brawl", Hermione had called the encounter between himself and Ron) and was looking out the rain soaked windowpane. The trip was a team-building exercise, and part of that exercise was taking a train to the location. The train journey was meant to be an opportunity for the students to interact more often than they would at school, where their classes were confined and inter-house relations were competitive and uneasy. The Gryffindors had made their base in the front carriage of the train. A few Hufflepuffs were scattered around too.

Opposite Harry, Hermione mused about this mysterious class trip they were being taken on. She had her suspicions; apart from their own year, the new headteacher had selected several younger students, a few older, and even some who had left school, to partake on the experience.

"I don't know what Snape is up to, bringing back alumni. What kind of team-building exercise is this supposed to be? We haven't even been told how this is affecting our end of year grades."

"Hermione, it's the first day back. You're already worrying about our grades?" Ron snorted, tucking into his home made sandwiches. Limp and rather homely looking. Across from him sat Ginny Weasley, cross-legged on the old velvet upholstered seats. She glared daggers at her dopey brother, then faced Harry. "Whatever it is, I hope we all get to work together. I don't particularly fancy working with any of the Ravenclaws." Everybody glanced in her direction. "Too 'thinky'. Don't really do much, do they?"

"That's not what you were saying last summer, when you were snogging Michael Corner's face off!" Ron laughed. Ginny huffed, and threw a chocolate frog at him.

"That was a long time ago," Ginny surmised. "Besides, he got really creepy after I ended it. Blamed it on -" Ginny stopped herself short. Harry noticed her eyes flicker at him briefly. "Anyway, he's with Cho now."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny lost themselves in mindless gossip. As the rain fogged the windows so much that they were impossible to see out of, Harry decided that now would be a good time to take a bathroom break. As soon as he stood up, Ron shifted himself into the window seat. Harry pulled apart the rusty compartment door.

In the opposite compartment, Neville Longbottom sat with three Hufflepuffs. Hannah Abbott sat across from him, playfully kicking him and blushing ever so slightly. Harry smirked to himself. Neville looked mildly uncomfortable, although not in a way that Harry felt like he needed to intervene. He readjusted his glasses – when did it get so hot in here, he thought – and his eyes caught those of Susan Bones. The Hufflepuff smiled and waved at him through the glass. Harry smiled back nervously, nodded in the general direction of her and headed for the toilets.

The train was very hot. It was odd, considering how unforgiving the weather was being outside. Harry relieved himself of the pumpkin juice he had downed before boarding the train, washed the sweat from his face with the meagre taps, then turned to head out.

"Watch it, Potter!" Draco Malfoy threatened as he bumped into Harry. "Maybe you should wash those _spectacles_," he hissed before barging past.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but was met by the sound of the lavatory door slamming shut. The room shook. Thunder overheard deafened Harry momentarily. As he opened the door to return to his seat, he heard Draco. Was he talking to himself?

"No, I haven't. Of course not! Yes, I know it's a big deal."

Harry turned back to listen in, when he heard the loud footsteps of Hogwarts newest headmaster approach him.

"Back to your seat, Potter," Severus Snape ordered sternly. "You dawdle enough in school."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, turning on his heel and slamming the compartment door shut behind him. He returned to his seat.

The temperature was unbearable.

"Hermione, open the window," he breathed, shrugging off his cardigan and sitting in Ron's previous seat. It was still warm and lumpy from when Ron had occupied it.

Hermione stood up and battled with the window lock. "Sorry Harry, it's not budging. Have you got a temperature?"

"It's fine, Hermione," Harry said as he loosened his tie. "Must just be all the body heat."

Ron nodded in agreement. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Ginny was looking at him. He avoided her gaze. Ever since Dumbledore had 'passed away' three months ago, Harry hadn't felt right. Something about that turn of events had seemed very off to him. His friends seemed to be growing up without him, and even Draco had been sneaking around the school grounds more often than usual. Suddenly, Harry remembered the one-sided conversation Draco had in the lavatory.

"Hey, have you guys noticed anything strange about-"

The train halted.

"I'll look for the driver," Hermione concluded. "Maybe we've hit something."

"No need, Miss Granger, sit down."

There was Professor Snape once more, at the head of the compartment. Several heads peered out to look at him.

"We are in Hogsmeade. One last break to get some fresh air, before we continue. There will be no more stops until tomorrow morning. I suggest you all do what you need to do. You have one hour."

Sounds of rejoice came from the carriage.

"Finally," Ginny exclaimed as they huddled towards the single door. As the group struggled against the other students, Luna appeared and clung to their side. "I was getting restless."

The thunderstorm hadn't reached Hogsmeade yet, but the air was still bitter. The lateness of the night meant that only a few pubs were open, and as everybody was in school uniform, there was no chance anybody was getting served in the Hogs Head. The sounds of sixty four students who had been holed up for hours on end filled the air. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna seperated themselves from the crowd and huddled close for warmth.

"What shall we do, then?" Hermione asked through chattering teeth. "I mean, it's so cold what is there to do?"

"I think there's a small sweet shop nearby," Ron guessed as he looked down the narrow street. "I mean, it's late, but it's not really a quiet town...maybe we can stock up?"

Hermione tutted. "More chocolate, really Ronald? All you do is eat!" Hermione stared up at Ron disapprovingly, but her frown broke into a smile. Ron laughed sheepishly. "Fine then. Care to join us?"

"Actually, H-Harry, I wouldn't mind a minute alone," Ginny piped up. The cold had bitten her skin so she was even paler than usual.

"And I heard a particular breed of rabbit lives nearby," Luna added. "I wouldn't mind taking the chance to try and find it!"

"Well, that's settled then," Harry concluded. "Meet you all back on the train?"

The group disbanded, making their way through the crowd of classmates and disappearing.

Harry moved closer to Ginny as they disappeared down one of the winding alleyways. "It's nice to get some time alone," Harry smiled as they braved the cold together. Ginny slunk an arm around his waist and nestled her mane of orange hair against his shoulder.

"Mmm."

They stayed like this, trudging through the snow carefully. Their feet were soaked, but neither cared. Any time alone was precious.

"It's snowing here," Harry piped up. "Must be heading North."

"I guess we are. I really wish they'd tell us where we're going," Ginny added. "It's all a bit strange, isn't it?"

"You think so too?" Harry stopped in his tracks, and turned to face Ginny. "Listen...I heard Draco talking to somebody in the toilets. Except he was alone."

Ginny stopped. "You're going to have to explain that one a bit clearer, Potter," she joked.

"I wish I could, but I have no clue. Maybe he had a phone? Except phones are forbidden, so Merlin only knows," Harry guessed aloud.

"Harry, you're reading into things too much," Ginny soothed, stopping his mouth with a finger to his lips. "It's probably a weird Slytherin thing!"

Harry laughed, and checked his watch. "We've been walking for twenty minutes, maybe we should turn back? I wouldn't want to piss off Snape anymore than he already seems to be!"

"Ha! You couldn't care less about Snape! Although, I don't think he'd worry about abandoning us here," Ginny replied. Suddenly, the snow began to fall rapidly. "Okay, yeah I think you're right- let's get back before we freeze to death!"

The pair half-ran to Hogsmeade station, where everybody had regrouped. The train door hadn't opened yet. Harry and Ginny wormed through the crowd, before they spotted Neville Longbottom standing alone.

"Hi, Neville," Ginny breathed. "Not with Hannah?"

Neville blushed, and diverted his eyes to the sky. "No, why would you say that Ginny?" Harry laughed, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"They're at the front of the line!"

Everybody jumped as Luna appeared behind them. She was adorned in woolly garments, including a peculiar hat made of yellow and blue yarn. Instead of a bobble on the top, several strands of red wool fell down like rain. A boy who was two heads taller than her stood behind Luna like a shadow.

"Oh, we didn't see you there Luna," Harry gasped. She always did have a way of creeping up unannounced. "Um, hi, Rolf..."

"Good to see you, Harry!" Rolf Scamander smiled as he shook his hand. Rolf was an oddity; he had transferred to Hogwarts only a few days before the summer holiday. Nobody was quite sure where he was from; the rumours stretched from Cornwall to Sweden.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too," Harry replied politely. Before the group could continue their conversation, Seamus ran up to them.

"The doors are finally open, we can get back on the train!" He exclaimed. "I am bloody freezing!"

Harry laughed as he jumped onto the train, and returned to his carriage, where Ron and Hermione were already waiting. Luna, Rolf, Seamus and Neville piled into the opposite booth, removing their thermals.

"Blimey, when did it get so hot?" Neville asked as he took off his Gryffindor sweater. "It's sub-zero outside!"

"Be thankful, Nev," Ron replied as he too removed his jumper. Sweat poured from his forehead. Everybody began to groan as the heat became unbearable. Luna tied her hair back from her face, and Hermione used her book as a fan.

"Something is off." Harry concluded. He stumbled to his feet, his socks sticking uncomfortably. "I'm going to see if the other carriages are like this."

Harry moved across the carriages, realizing that the temperature was just rising. As he stumbled past the Ravenclaw carriages, he heard shouting from up ahead. The voice was all too familiar.

"Malfoy?" Harry breathed, as he continued to move. The train had began moving, and was accelerating fast.

"No! I can't do this anymore! Get off me!"

"Malfoy...what..." Harry's vision was going foggy. This wasn't the heat anymore. He could barely make out the head of blond hair running towards him.

"Potter, you've got to -"

Harry was delirious, and when Draco fell on top of him, he barely felt like he'd lost balance. He pushed the boy aside, and looked up to see Professor Snape above him.

The train was swirling.

Professor Snape had something around his mouth.

Was that a gas mask?

Harry tried to stand up, but the numbness in his arms stopped him from feeling the ground. He tried to kneel up, but he wasn't sure if his legs were even alive.

"What...Professor..." Harry felt something cool grab his arm. He swivelled his head, to see Malfoy passed out, face down on the ground. His hand was sweating from the intense heat. Harry tried to push the Slytherin off, but his chest didn't feel like it was there anymore. His muscles weren't responding to his brain.

His vision was gone.

_22 Hours Later..._

Harry awoke with a start.

"Malfoy, get off me!" He cried out. He jerked upwards, before realizing that he was no longer on the floor of the cold train. The room was brightly lit, too bright in fact. He adjusted his glasses which were lopsided on his face, and looked around. To his left, sat Parvati Patil, who stared at him worriedly. In front of him was the familiar afro belonging to Lee Jordan, whose eyes were red and baggy. Even more peculiar was the silver ring around his neck...

Harry turned back to stare at Parvati. She too had the mechanical bracelt secured to her throat. Harry moved his hands up to his adam's apple, and he felt the coolness of the metal. He let out a croak of panic, and gripped the collar.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, Potter. You might hurt yourself."

Harry's eyes darted to the front of the class. Professor Severus Snape stood tall and smug, accompanied by a crazy looking woman with wild black hair. She wore a corset, and a tattered black dress. Behind them, was a large chalkboard.

Harry blinked when he saw the words.

THE BATTLE ROYALE INITIATIVE

_A/N: Still interested? Take a peek at the cast list on the next page! There is also a visual which is linked to on my profile, so you can keep a checklist for things to come! Remember to leave your opinions, I love constructive criticism and any ideas you may have :)_


	2. Extra Bonus Cast List

HARRY POTTER: BATTLE ROYALE – THE CAST LIST

GRYFFINDORS

BROWN, LAVENDER – Jessie Cave

BELL, KATIE – Georgina Leonidas

DUNBAR, FAY – Jessica Brown-Findlay

FINNIGAN, SEAMUS – Devon Murray

GRANGER, HERMIONE – Emma Watson

JORDAN, LEE – Luke Youngblood

LONGBOTTOM, NEVILLE – Matthew Lewis

MCLAGGEN, CORMAC – Freddie Stroma

PATIL, PARVATI – Shefali Chowdhury

POTTER, HARRY – Daniel Radcliffe

THOMAS, DEAN – Alfred Enoch

TOLIPAN, ALICE – Jessica Sula

VANE, ROMILDA – Anna Shaffer

WEASLEY, GINEVRA – Bonnie Wright

WEASLEY, RONALD – Rupert Grint

WOLPERT, NIGEL – William Melling

HUFFLEPUFFS

ABBOTT, HANNAH – Saoirse Ronan

APPLEBEE, TAMSIN – Anjli Mohindra

BONES, SUSAN – Charlotte Ritchie

CARUSO, LUCA – Luke Bailey

DIGGORY, CEDRIC – Robert Pattinson

FINCH-FLETCHLEY, JUSTIN – Edward Randell

HOPKINS, WAYNE – Skandar Keynes

JONES, MEGAN – Eleanor Tomlinson

MACAVOY, HEIDI – Jayne Wisener

MACMILLAN, ERNIE – Louis Doyle

RIVERS, OLIVER – Craig Roberts

ROPER, SOPHIE – Juno Temple

SMITH, SALLY – Jo Woodcock

SMITH, ZACHARIAS – Nick Shirm

SPINKS, LEANNE – Isabella Laughland

TRUMAN, GABRIEL – Francis Boulle

RAVENCLAWS

BOOT, TERRY – Charlie Rowe

BROCKLEHURST, MANDY – Lisa Backwell

CHANG, CHO – Katie Leung

CORNER, MICHAEL – Joe Cole

CORNFOOT, STEPHEN – Freddie Highmore

DAVIES, ROGER – Henry Lloyd-Hughes

DELACOUR, FLEUR – Clemence Poesy

ENTWHISTLE, KEVIN – Nathan Sykes

GOLDSTEIN, ANTHONY – Thomas Sangster

HILLIARD, ROBERT – Jonathan Bailey

LI, SUE – Ellen Wong

LOVEGOOD, LUNA – Evanna Lynch

MACDOUGAL, MORGAG – Lily McCann

PATIL, PADMA – Afshan Azad

SCAMANDER, ROLF – Matthew Beard

TURPIN, LISA – Freya Mavor

SLYTHERINS

BULSTRODE, MILLICENT – Shona McGarty

CRABBE, VINCENT – Jamie Waylett

DAVIS, TRACEY – Dakota Blue Richards

FARLEY, GEMMA – Zawe Ashton

FLINT, MARCUS – Jamie Yeates

GOYLE, GREGORY – Josh Herdman

GREENGRASS, ASTORIA – Dionne Bromfield

GREENGRASS, DAPHNE – Kaya Scodelario

HIGGS, TERENCE – Tommy Knight

KRUM, VIKTOR – Stanislav Ianevski

MALFOY, DRACO – Tom Felton

MOON, LILY – Gemma Chan

NOTT, THEODORE – Iwan Rheon

PARKINSON, PANSY – Scarlett Byrne

PERKS, SALLY-ANNE – Yasmin Paige

ZABINI, BLAISE – Louis Cordice


End file.
